Excalibur
by You'rethevoice
Summary: When Merlin suddenly loses his magic, it seems his only choice is to confide in Arthur, but can he do it?
1. Chapter 1

Excalibur

Running

Merlin ran. His black hair shining in the dappled sunlight as he raced through the canopy of green trees. Arthur was faster than him; he could only just hear his footfalls bating in time to his racing heart. Just a blur of red now, darting between gnarled trees when suddenly, Merlin's foot got caught on a root and he stumbled. His hands broke the fall and he felt warm trickles of blood running down his grazed palms. His baggy brown trousers were ripped and his neck jolted forwards. Lying on the ground, Merlin heard people clattering past him, still pursuing Arthur. Feeling dizzy, Merlin tried to stand up only to fall back against the tree. Opening his eyes, Merlin could see blurred figures rushing past, weapons raised and his only thought was Arthur. He staggered forward, but he couldn't keep up. The world still spinning from his fall, Merlin stumbled blindly through the ancient forest until he was completely alone. The silence became deeper and deeper as the light faded and the trees became thicker, only broken by the crunch of Merlin's clumsy steps.

Exhausted and freezing, as the last of the light disappeared, Merlin collapsed against an enormous oak tree and tried to summon his magic to make a fire. Still nothing. He could not believe what had happened and how now, when he needed it the most, his magic had left him helpless. He didn't even dare to think about Arthur as he shivered, completely lost and alone, and whether he had gotten away safely with the sword.

_Arthur is standing on the edge of the lake, skipping stones absent mindedly. I see him through the trees and the mist and summon up my courage, it is time. _

"_Arthur." I say, my voice shaking; "Arthur, I need to tell you something." _

_He doesn't turn around, just bends down to pick up more stones, the fog is thickening and I know I'm running out of time. "Arthur, it's me. I'm the sorcerer."_

_He throws another stone and it bounces across the smooth, black surface of the lake. _

"_Can you hear me?" I say urgently, raising my voice. "Arthur, Arthur! I have magic!"_

_I can barely see him now; the fog is too thick._

"_Arthur!" I try to run forwards but I can't see anything at all. "Arthur, I have magi-"_

_I break off. I'm standing in the middle of the great hall, surrounded by courtiers, Uther right in front of me. Panic rises in my chest._

"_He is to be executed at sunset." Bellows Uther but he isn't looking at me. I turn around and see two guards dragging Gaius away. I run after them but I'm not getting any closer, they're getting further and further away and fog is closing in on me again. What I think are tears are running down my face but-_

"Gaius!" Merlin's eyes snapped open. He looked around and realised that dew from the tree was dripping onto him. Wiping his face on his sleeve, Merlin realised that he was in a small clearing. He stood up stiffly; his whole body ached. Then he caught sight of something that made his jaw drop.

**This is my first fan fic and I don't really know what I'm doing so any advice would be very much appreciated I'm not sure if I will carry on or not, I guess it depends on whether I get any ideas and if anyone likes it.**


	2. Chapter 2

The unicorn

Standing feet away from Merlin was a magnificent creature. It looked like a horse, but bigger and more beautiful than one Merlin had ever seen. Its silky coat was glistening in the early morning light, and Merlin could feel the magic emanating off of it like heat, only instead of warming him on the outside, the glow seemed to comfort him on the inside and calm his anxiety. It tossed its magnificent mane carelessly and Merlin saw a golden, spiralling horn projecting from its forehead. This explained its presence here; Merlin had often been told stories of unicorns saving lost travellers in some of the deepest, most magical parts of the forest.

Unsure whether the unicorn would let him ride it, Merlin stepped cautiously towards it. The feeling of security inside him increased and somehow he knew that the unicorn would help him to find Arthur. Merlin reached the unicorn's magnificent head and patted its neck gently; he leant forward and whispered into the creature's ear.

"Can you take me to Arthur?"

Merlin looked up at the unicorn, feeling silly. He didn't know why he had whispered to it but now he was regretting it, and was glad that no one was there to see him blush. Caught up in his embarrassment, Merlin jumped when he felt the unicorn nudge his arm gently. He stared, was that a "yes"? In a split second he had made up his mind. Grabbing hold of the unicorn, Merlin pulled himself up onto its back, and without hesitation it started to gallop.

Even for Merlin, who felt at home on a horse, this should have been terrifying, the unicorn was going so fast that he couldn't see a thing, trees seemed to part for the unicorn and it was as if it was flying. However, Merlin still felt completely relaxed, the thought of falling off seemed ludicrous and he would have trusted the unicorn with his life.

As they rode on, Merlin thought back to this time yesterday, he and Arthur had only left the castle to go on a hunt, but when Arthur spotted a strange, deer like creature his pride had got the better of him and he had dragged Merlin deeper and deeper into the wood, swearing that, "I am not lost, Merlin!" every time Merlin complained. Eventually, they must have wandered into a neighbouring kingdom, because out of nowhere, about thirty knights wearing an unfamiliar uniform appeared, seeing as only Arthur had a sword and they were heavily outnumbered, they had run, finally stumbling across an enormous stone with a sword sticking out of it. Merlin had known, of course, which sword it was, but Arthur just threw his own sword to Merlin (who missed it and had to chase after it as it rolled away from him) and pulled Excalibur out of the stone with ease. Merlin remembered his amazement as he watched Arthur swing round and kill two guards, before yelling "Merlin! Come on!" He had used the most powerful magic he knew from the old religion to trap the sword in the stone, and yet somehow, Arthur had overpowered that magic.

Lost in thought, Merlin didn't notice the unicorn slow to a trot, knowing they must be nearly there, Merlin started looking around for any signs of Arthur. The unicorn stopped in the middle of a clearing and Merlin dismounted.

"Thank you" he whispered "Arthur?" Merlin called tentatively, eyes searching the clearing but he couldn't see anything. Merlin turned around to see if the unicorn could help but it had disappeared without a sound or trace. Merlin's feeling of unease started to creep back inside him as he felt the unicorn's comforting magic getting further and further away. Merlin wondered why his own magic wasn't calming him when he realised that it had gone; as Arthur pulled the sword from the stone Merlin had felt it leave him, leaving him feeling breathless and weak. Disorientated and confused, Merlin had just carried on running, figuring he'd worry about that when he and Arthur were safe again, though somewhere in his mind he realised that he would have to tell Arthur about his magic.

Peering through the trees at the far end of the clearing, Merlin saw what looked like a body on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Destiny

The panic in Merlin's chest rose to a crescendo as he darted towards the body, but as he got closer, he could see a mop of dark hair on top of an enormous man. Recognising the body as one of the guards Merlin jumped to his feet and carried on looking, surprised to find his vision blurred by tears. Hastily brushing them away, Merlin heard something and spun around.

"Arthur? Are you there? It's me, Merl-" Merlin broke off as he saw Arthur emerge from behind a tree. He looked different somehow, he stood taller, his floppy hair seemed less messy, his sword was an extension of his arm; he looked like a king.

"Yes I know it's you Merlin- I'd recognise that irritating tone anywhere" The illusion was broken. It was the same old Arthur walking cockily towards Merlin. Arthur smiled and rested his hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"Seriously though, I'm glad you're alright Merlin" Arthur smiled.

"And you." Merlin smiled back at the prince. "The same cant be said for him though." Merlin indicated the body to his left and Arthur chuckled.

"Yes, well it worked, after I killed him the others all ran away, strange though, I didn't mean to kill him, but this sword-" Arthur broke off, looking thoughtfully at the sword he was still holding.

"About that-"Merlin started but he was interrupted.

"So how did you find me? I turned around last night and you'd disappeared. I was going to head back to Camelot once it got light and send out a search party only; it appears that I'm a bit lost."

Merlin grinned. "What's this? Arthur Pendragon admitting he is wrong? I must be dreaming-"

Arthur gave Merlin a dangerous look but then punched him playfully on the arm "Ok fine, have it your way, I was trying to be polite and act as if I care but if that's how you want it? I couldn't care less" Arthur started to walk away from Merlin back into the clearing. Merlin ran after him.

"Where exactly do you think you're going? I thought we were lost?" Merlin enquired searching the forest for anything that might reveal where they were.

"We are Merlin, but unlike you, I have been trained to get my self out of tricky situations, its sort of a required skill when you're king." Arthur knelt down beside the body and rolled it over onto its back.

"See Merlin, judging by this man's uniform, we are currently in what used to be Cenrid's kingdom, which is to the west of Camelot." Arthur stood up and pointed to the sun "And the sun rises in the east, so we need to be travelling that way"

Merlin stared at Arthur, who smiled, smugly and started walking again, Excalibur swinging by his side in time to his strides. Merlin knew that in order to find out why Arthur had pulled the sword out of the stone so easily and why in doing so, had caused Merlin's magic to disappear, Merlin would have to speak to the Great Dragon. Wondering anxiously whether he would still be able to call Kilgharrah without his magic, Merlin caught up with Arthur.

Wondering how to approach the subject of Excalibur, Merlin decided it was best to act dumb for now.

"So that sword, lucky it was there!" He said casually, now walking in time with Arthur.

"Hmm, yes I suppose, although-"The Prince trailed off looking slightly self-conscious.

"Although?" Merlin prompted, intrigued by Arthur's response.

"Well, it's just. I don't know, but it would be a pretty big coincidence that we just 'found' a sword in the middle of a forest; and-well, what if I was supposed to find it?" Arthur was avoiding Merlin's eye contact. "Well now that I _have_ the sword, it feels as though it was meant to be."

Merlin paused, unsure whether now was the time to tell him about his gift and about how their destinies were entwined, then he spoke. "You mean, like it was destiny?"

Arthur turned to face him, his eyes wide. "Yes- exactly!"

**I'm not very good at speech and there seems to be a lot of it in this chapter, so sorry about that, I'm working on it I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Patrol

Merlin looked into the prince's blue eyes, which were wide with shock.

"You know Merlin, sometimes," Arthur paused and started walking again. "Sometimes, it seems as though you know more than you're letting on" Arthur looked up at Merlin, surprised to find him looking serious for once.

He added; "But that can't be the case Merlin, because that would mean you are actually…wise!" To try and lighten the atmosphere.

Merlin grinned. "Is that such a crazy idea? Maybe I _am_ wise, I just hide it."

"In that case you hide it _incredibly _well." Arthur retorted, voice heavy with sarcasm.

They walked in silence for a while, Merlin battling with his thoughts and trying to decide if now was the time to tell Arthur; he would have to at some point. Arthur mistook Merlin's thoughtful silence for offence at his last remark and was trying to work out what he could say to cheer him up. Both men reached their decision at exactly the same moment; "Ar-""Mer-"they laughed, the tension broken.

"You first sire." Merlin said, relieved at the delay; even though he had decided to tell the prince, he was very anxious and glad of the distraction.

"Well, I just wanted your opinion on something actually." Merlin was shocked.

"_My_ opinion? But I thought I was an idiot?" Merlin replied audaciously. Arthur sighed; he didn't make it easy for him to be nice.

"Oh you are Merlin; the biggest idiot I've ever met," Merlin frowned. "But at this precise moment, there is no one else for me to get advice from; unless you would rather I addressed a tree?"

Merlin gave Arthur a weary look and he remembered he was supposed to be cheering him up.

"Anyway, what do you think I should do about this sword? I'm almost certain that it was created by magic, or at least has some connection to magic, and if I take it back to Camelot, my father will probably have it destroyed." Arthur paused, unsure whether he should continue. "But it's as if it was _made_ for me Merlin, the balance is perfect, it feels at home in my hand and I can _feel_ the power emanating off of it when I use it. I can't let it be destroyed."

Merlin couldn't believe how much the prince was opening up to him, although this made it tricky for him, play dumb or tell the truth?

"What makes you think its magic?" Merlin enquired innocently.

Arthur gawped at Merlin. "You mustbe as stupid as you look Merlin, have you been paying _any_ attention to what I've been saying? When we were _running for our lives_ we just _happened_ to find it, stuck inside a rock! It's the most powerful sword I've _ever_ come across and it's covered in strange markings. Even if it's not magic, my father certainly will think it is and will have it destroyed, and I'd quite like to keep it."

"You want my opinion?" Merlin looked at the prince and took a deep breath. "I think you should put the sword back. If it was made for you and _is_ magic, I'm sure it will find its way back to you when the time is right, which it clearly isn't now. "

Arthur looked confused.

"I think you're right." Merlin elaborated. "I think it is a very powerful sword that could be magic. In which case, you _can't_ let it be destroyed, which means you cant take it back to Camelot, and the safest place for it is the stone in which you found it."

Arthur was frowning "But- Merlin get down!" Suddenly Merlin felt the rush of air and saw about ten arrows rush past him. Arthur grabbed him and they both ducked down behind an enormous tree root. Merlin heard a voice call "Stop!" and they both looked up. "Your highness?" Sir Leon and about fifteen knights of Camelot were standing ten feet away from them, lowering their crossbows.

Arthur jumped to his feet, leaving the sword on the ground. "Sir Leon! You don't know how glad I am to see you! Are we far from Camelot?"

Sir Leon looked confused; "Not at all Sire, about half a mile away from the western border. I thought you were on a hunting trip?"

"We were, we ran into a patrol though and got lost. Are you telling me that _no one_ noticed we were missing?" Arthur replied indignantly, starting to pout.

"Well the maidservant Guinevere did ask me where you were, but I told her that you can be gone for days when hunting and that there was no need to worry." Arthur blushed.

He kicked the sword towards Merlin who, under the pretence of tying his laces, hid it under the root and jumped back up. Sir Leon was telling Arthur that the knights were on their way back from a patrol and that their horses were tied up about a hundred yards away but Merlin could tell Arthur wasn't paying attention. As they made their way, accompanied by the knights so they couldn't talk, back to the horses, Merlin knew Arthur was unhappy to be leaving the sword there, and so was he. The dragon had warned him of the power of Excalibur and he didn't want anyone picking it up.

The knights rode slightly ahead of Merlin and Arthur but when Merlin tried to speak to the prince he hissed; "Not now Merlin." and sped up to join the knights, leaving Merlin at the back of the group. Without his magic, it would be nearly impossible for Merlin to find the sword again and hide it, yet he still didn't know why his magic had gone, anxious to speak to Gaius and if he didn't know, the Great Dragon, Merlin sped up and re joined the group.

When they got back to the castle, Merlin started to put the horses back in the stables. Arthur brought his horse over to Merlin and whispered "Come _straight _to my chambers after this, ok?"

"But I-"Merlin began; he really needed to speak to Gaius.

"No buts Merlin, _straight away_!" Hissed Arthur and he walked away, leaving Merlin standing in the stables with two horses, furious.

**Sorry if this chapter was boring, I'm a bit stuck with the storyline at the mo, so if you have any advice, please let me know, R&R? Thanks **


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is mostly about Merlin's (lack of) magic since I realised I haven't really gone into that, I'll try not to get too carried away and go off the plot but I can't promise anything I know I haven't posted in a while but I've been without a computer for a few days I will try to speed up a bit or at least post more regularly. Please tell me any advice, like I said, I'm a FF noob **

Magic

As he hurried to Arthur's chambers, Merlin's mind was racing. He was panicking. Without his magic, he was nobody; a weak serving boy with no destiny but to clean the prince's armour. He had no idea what had happened to it and whether it was even possible to get it back, and without his magic, how could he possibly hope to protect Arthur against his growing number or enemies, not to mention Morgana?

Merlin paused outside Arthur's door and tried to compose himself, but he couldn't keep the panic from showing in his eyes as he entered and Arthur, who stopped pacing and looked at Merlin, noticed.

"What took you so long? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Arthur looked animated and he jumped around the table and closed the door after Merlin, first checking that no one was in the corridor.

Merlin replied absentmindedly, "I had to put all the horses away because _your _knights were running late for something 'of utmost importance' and I clearly have nothing better to do!"

"Well that _is_ your job Mer- wait what were they late for?" Arthur's face fell.

Merlin mumbled something about "knight's duties", still preoccupied.

Arthur who had obviously forgotten looked worried for a second, before replacing that with anger. "Merlin!" he bellowed, snapping Merlin out of his daze, wondering hat he'd done wrong. "You are supposed to remind me about this sort of thing! I don't pay you to sit around all day! Wait here until I get back, I need to talk to you." He swept out of the room.

Merlin would have pointed out that the reason he hadn't been able to remind Arthur was that Arthur had got him lost the previous day but he wanted Arthur to go so that he could speak to Gaius.

Merlin ran all the way back to his and Gaius' room, only to find it empty. Panting slightly, Merlin searched the chambers; unwilling to believe that Gaius wasn't there. Merlin's only other option was the Great Dragon, but he couldn't call him until it got dark, leaving him stuck until then. Merlin wandered into his room and flopped down on his bed; he was exhausted, and within minutes was fast asleep.

_The great dragon is looking down at me, laughing._

"_How can I get it back?" he laughs harder._

"_Get it back? That's impossible. It has gone." My eyes start to burn with tears, this can't be happening._

"_What about my destiny? Who is going to protect Arthur?" Kilgharrah laughs harder, it is almost deafening now._

"_Your destiny is for whoever finds your magic, Merlin. Not for you. See." The dragon moves out of the way and I can see Arthur fighting some knights with a man. The man uses magic to kill the knights, right in front of Arthur. My eyes widen in shock, surely Arthur is going to kill him? But Arthur turns around and _thanks_ him. They ride off through the forest, laughing together._

"_That should be me!" I shout but no one is there, Kilgharah has disappeared. "That is _my_ destiny!" I can't see; tears blur my vision and I try to summon my magic. Still nothing. I try again and again until I'm exhausted, the sound of the dragon and Arthur's laughter filling my mind, preventing me from concentrating. I keep trying; every spell I can think of but I know its no good. Arthur's laughter gets louder and louder. "Merlin!" he is calling me now, but I can't see him "Merlin!"_

"Merlin!" Arthur stood above Merlin's bed, hands on his hips looking furious.

Merlin rolled over, opened his eyes, and sighed. It was just a dream. He looked up at Arthur and sighed again. He hoped this was too.

"Merlin, did I not _specifically _tell you to wait in my chambers?" Merlin sat up.

"Did you?" he looked at Arthur again, how had a dangerous look in his eyes.

Arthur shouted, "Do you not think I have better things to be doing than running around the castle looking for _you?" _ Lowering his voice he added, "Like looking for that sword."

"We left it in the middle of nowhere!" Merlin exclaimed "How do you expect to find it?" Merlin stood up and started to stretch, but looking at Arthur's expression, he stopped hastily.

"Unlike you Merlin, I have a brain. I left a trail from the main path to the clearing near the sword; we will go at night fall, that way we shouldn't be followed. Meet me at the stables at sunset, and _don't be late!"_

Arthur left Merlin standing next to his bed, fuming once again. When was he supposed to sort out his _own_ problems, when the prince used him to sort out all of his own? Muttering angrily to himself, Merlin trudged back into the main room and found Gaius sitting at his table, reading.

Merlin's face lit up. "Gaius!" he shouted, bounding up to the table. "You don't know how happy I am to see you!"

Gaius looked up, completely bemused. "What is it Merlin?" and Merlin explained, Gaius' expression changing gradually from mild interest to horror.

**This chapter wasn't exactly what I planned but I will (hopefully) do that in the next chapter Please leave any advice, R&R? Ta. (Also, please excuse the appallingly named chapters, as you can probably guess, I'm not very good at thinking up titles) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Well I've finally figured out where I'm going with this story so from now on it should be less rambly and have more of a point XD but, like I said before I tend to drift so I apologize in advance :)**

The Intruder

"And now Arthur wants me to meet him at night fall to go and get the sword!" Merlin finished looking earnestly into Gaius' kind eyes.

"I don't know what to do." He said softly, searching the physician's face for an answer.

"I've told you before Merlin, you've got to be careful with magic; it is something to be respected. You used powerful magic to embed the sword in that stone, the consequences could be serious, as you've found out." Gaius looked down at Merlin, who was sitting at the table, looking uneasy. He sighed and decided that Merlin didn't need lecturing.

"Fetch your spell book, I'm sure there will be something in there that will be of use to us" He said, half exasperated, half reassuring.

Merlin looked up and Gaius sad hope sparkling in his blue eyes. He shot into his room and was back in seconds, slamming the book down on the bench and flicking through it.

"Here" he shouted, pointing to the page and sending bottles flying. "This is the spel- oh sorry, it says:

'_Once the spell has bound the magical and non magical objects together, they share a link which can only be broken by more powerful magic. If you wish to separate the objects, you must replace the magical one with a stronger source of magic, and it will be released.' _"

Merlin looked at Gaius "So that must be what happened, Arthur tried to take the sword from the stone, it sensed my magic, and swapped the sword's magic for mine!" Merlin grinned, jumped to his feet and started to pace, Gaius looking hesitant.

"So all I have to do is replace the sword!" Said Merlin smiling back at Gaius.

Gaius frowned and looked at the book. "I'm not so sure Merlin. It says it must be replaced by 'more powerful magic'." He looked up at Merlin.

"Well if the stone has _your_ magic, it's not going to give that up for the sword. It would have to be incredibly powerful magic to be stronger than yours Merlin."

Merlin's whole body seemed to wilt and he gazed down at the floor. When he didn't respond, Gaius added;

"I think you should speak to the Great Dragon."

Merlin nodded, still not looking at Gaius, and wandered into his room. He seemed to be in a trance like state and Gaius couldn't tell if he was thinking of a plan, or giving up.

* * *

><p>As it started to get dark, Arthur made his way down to the stables, willing to bet everything he owned that he got there before Merlin. His manservant had seemed preoccupied ever since they had returned from their 'hunting trip'.<p>

"Making him even more useless than normal" thought Arthur irritably. Even so, he was concerned for Merlin, since (though he'd never admit it) he thought of him as one of his only true friends.

As he arrived at the stables, Arthur was shocked to find Merlin sitting on a bale of hay, clearly thinking hard.

"Merlin! What a pleasant surprise, you've finally learnt to tell the time have you?" Arthur grinned and sat down next to Merlin, who looked up; surprised.

"Oh, I've been here all afternoon" he said, monotonously and Arthur could tell that whatever had been bothering Merlin earlier, had gotten worse. Torn between asking what was wrong and telling Merlin his plan, Arthur paused for a second. Suddenly, Merlin seemed to snap out of his mood. He turned to face Arthur, smiling and said;

"So, how are you planning on explaining to your father that you have a magical sword?" Merlin grinned at Arthur but his smile didn't reach his eyes. This told Arthur that Merlin didn't want to talk about whatever was bothering him, so he proceeded to tell Merlin his plan.

"Well I'll cross that bridge when I come to it, for now, we hide in here until it is dark and then we will have a couple of hours until I'm expected back." Arthur puffed out his chest slightly. "I told my father that I'm joining the knights on their patrol of the lower town this evening and I told Sir Leon that he is leading it tonight."

Merlin could see how proud Arthur was of the cover story, and was about to reply scathingly, when the alarm bell started to ring. Arthur jumped to his feet.

"I'd better go, my father will wonder where I am, wait here!" Arthur ran out of the doors, followed closely by Merlin.

Arthur ran up to a guard "What's going on?" he asked impatiently.

"There is an intruder in the crypt Sire, the sorceress, Morgause."

Merlin froze. He saw Arthur and the knight race towards the castle, swords out but he couldn't make his legs work. Camelot was defenceless. There was nothing he could do to help. Then he remembered that Gaius was in the castle, and he forced himself to sprint up the steps to the castle, into the courtyard, through the entrance and up the several flights of stairs that led to his and Gaius' chambers. They were empty.

Merlin remembered that Gaius had said earlier that he was going to give the King his medicine later, "That must be where he is" thought Merlin as he sprinted back through the castle to the King's chambers.

As he ran through the deserted corridors, Merlin prayed that Gaius was ok. Being with Uther put him in grave danger, as Merlin knew that Morgause didn't mind killing innocent people to get what she wanted.

As Uther's door came into view, Merlin saw that it was unguarded. Realising that all the guards would have rushed straight to the crypt, Merlin hoped it wasn't a trap. Speeding up, Merlin flung open the great, wooden doors to see two figures disappearing in a billow of flames and smoke which was making a deafening wailing sound.

"No!" Merlin shouted, running into the room as he saw Morgana and Uther disappear. All that was left were scorch marks on the floor and smoky fumes. Choking slightly Merlin called out to Gaius but heard no reply. Guards came running in, the wailing must have echoed through the castle, followed by Arthur.

**So as you've probably gathered, this is set after the 3****rd**** series and everyone knows Morgana is evil :) Please let me know any advice you have, R&R? **


	7. Chapter 7

Plans

"Where's the King?" Arthur ran forwards, his horrified gaze scouring the room, finally resting on the scorch marks in front of him.

"Where is he?" He began to search the room "Father!" Merlin was sure that he knew he was too late.

There was a small thump from behind the screen and Arthur whirled around, sword outstretched.

"Father?" he called, sounding unsure.

Out from the screen stepped Gaius, gingerly, looking shaken but unhurt.

"I'm so sorry Arthur, Morgana came looking for him. I don't know where she's taken him. "

Arthur shook his head slowly and looked away. "Search the castle!" he bellowed to the guards, who immediately turned and ran out of the room.

"I doubt they would have stayed, sire" said Gaius softly, walking towards Arthur, who was now sitting on the bed.

"It was a diversion. Morgause knew she could escape once we'd caught her, Morgana just needed enough time to-"Arthur laughed mirthlessly and put his head in his hands.

"I should have known." Arthur raised his head looking angry. "I should have realised…it was too easy..." Arthur looked up at Merlin, his expression tortured.

"I've got to save him." He muttered, willing Merlin to understand.

Gaius looked worried, "It's too dangerous Arthur-"

"He's the King."

Merlin stepped forward, "And you're the heir!" he shouted. "Even worse, Morgana is heir too." His piercing blue eyes burned into Arthurs own wet eyes and Merlin softened his voice. "Can't you see it Arthur? This is a trap too, if you die, Morgana is the rightful Queen."

"But he's my father."

Merlin, who had been about to speak; stopped. He remembered all too clearly how it had felt to see his father die and to not be able to help. It was bad enough a few minutes ago when he'd thought that Gaius had been in danger, and he'd only known him for a few years. Merlin took a deep breath and sat down next to Arthur.

"I have a plan, but you'll have to trust me." Arthur turned to look at Merlin, eyes wide with shock and hope. Behind him, Gaius nodded.

"I think its time, Merlin" He said softly, and turned to walk out to door, leaving Arthur and Merlin sitting alone in the King's chambers.

* * *

><p>The moon cast an eerie light on the small camp in a clearing of an ancient forest. In the centre of the clearing stood a stone table, to which the king was bound with enchanted chains. Uther had struggled at first, but he soon found out that the chains tightened with every move he made and now he lay still.<p>

A little way away, a tall elegant woman with long blonde hair entwined with gems cascading down her back was tending two magnificent horses. Her dark blue eyes, though beautiful, were cold.

A few feet away, Morgana climbed graciously out of a tent, looked around and walked towards Morgause.

"You did well sister." Said Morgause, smiling at Morgana, who was frowning. "What is on your mind?"

Morgana's dark eyes narrowed. "We kidnapped the king. If-"Morgause raised an eyebrow.

"_When_ I become queen, how am I supposed to gain the trust of the people? It will be no different from last time"

Morgause smiled and put her hand to Morgana's face gently. "Do not worry sister, things are different now, have seen it myself. The people grow weary of Uther's mistrust towards them; they live in fear of being accused of sorcery. Trust me, they will welcome us."

Morgana looked unsure, "We thought this before but the people stayed loyal to Uther…and his precious son." She spat the last few words. Morgana would never admit it, not even to herself, but she still cared for Arthur. They had been close growing up, and she could see that he had a good heart, however, because of her hidden feelings, she tended to overcompensate.

"Aah, but that is where this time differs from before" Morgause smiled. "This time, the King and the prince will both be dead. Our plan will make sure of that. The people will have no choice but to accept and welcome us."

Morgana's face lightened, her whole body seemed to relax. Though she didn't particularly want to kill Arthur, she understood that it was for greater good.

At this Uther, who had been quietly listening to everything shouted,

"You won't win! Camelot is built on trust. The people will never warm to you, especially if you kill Arthur!" His voice broke as he said his son's name.

"Shall I shut him up?" Morgana's face had turned stone cold. Although she still felt for Arthur, she would take great pleasure from killing Uther Pendragon.

Morgause started to circle the stone table, Uther's eyes following her fearfully.

"No. I want him to hear this, to understand what he has caused, to know how his son will die. Maybe then he will understand how we feel every time he sentences one of us for execution."

The sound of Morgana's laughter echoed around the clearing, and Morgause glared down at Uther.

"Maybe then you will regret what you have done." She whispered coldly into his ear before straightening up and walking over to Morgana.

"Now we must get some rest sister, we have a big day ahead of us. Sleep well sister" Morgana nodded and swept past Morgause to a nearby tent.

"Sleep well" she replied.

**Not really sure about this chapter, there is a lot of speech and not much really happens. :( Any advice would be **_**greatly**_** appreciated, R&R? :) Thank you **


	8. Chapter 8

The Moment of Truth

Merlin looked into Arthur's confused face.

"Do you remember when we went to Ealdor, and we fought Canan, but my friend Will died?"

"Of course I do Merlin, but what's this got to do-"

"Would you have killed him?" Merlin blurted out, unable to stop himself. "If he wasn't already dying, would you have charged him for sorcery?"

"I-"Arthur seemed speechless. His eyebrows knitted and his mouth half open.

"What has that got to do with this 'plan' of yours Merlin? Because in case you hadn't noticed, the king is missing; we don't have time for this!" Arthur was losing his temper, and Merlin was losing his nerve.

"I need to know, please."

Arthur thought for a moment, he honestly didn't know. Back then, he probably would have told the King, who would have found Will guilty of treason, but now; he wasn't sure.

"I don't know, really Merlin, I don't."

Merlin sighed.

"I'm sorry that you blame me for his death"

"What?" Merlin looked up, shocked.

"No it's not that, it's-"Merlin took a deep breath. "Will wasn't a sorcerer Arthur. He was just protecting the real sorcerer."

Merlin paused, searching the prince's face, hoping that he would work it out from there. Arthur shook his head.

"But I saw him- I saw him do magic." Arthur stood up, facing away from Merlin. "I saw you and Will standing together, and he was-"Arthur spun around to look at Merlin. "What are you trying to tell me Merlin?" His tone suddenly abrupt and serious.

"It was me. I used magic to beat Canan, not Will." Merlin watched to words sink in on Arthur's face.

"But-"Arthur laughed mirthlessly. "But, how is that possible? _You_ Merlin? Where did you learn magic like that? _Why_ would you learn magic like that? You know it's banned!" Arthur looked incredulous.

"I was born with it. I've been using magic to save you ever since I came to Camelot."

Arthur's face was blank with shock. It took him a moment before saying; "That, is absurd. I think I'd know if my own servant, my own _friend_ was using magic!"

"Arthur I-"

The prince's voice drowned him out. "Merlin I don't know why you're telling me this, some sort of joke, or misguided attempt at making me feel better. I don't know. But I think you should go. Come back in the morning, when I've thought of a plan, and we'll forget this happened."

"But I-"

"GO!"

Merlin turned to leave, his cheeks burning with anger and frustration. He stopped.

"I'm telling you this because I have a plan, Arthur. I can save your father, but you have to listen-" Merlin trailed off. He turned to look at Arthur who was standing with his hands on his desk and his head down.

"When I first got here, I defeated Nimueh." Merlin said slowly and calmly. "I saved you from the questing beast; I stopped your father from marrying a troll!" Merlin's voice got louder. "I've saved your life I _countless_ knight's tournaments-"

"Merl-"

Merlin raised his voice even further.

"If it weren't for me you'd be dead. Uther would be dead, Gaius would be dead, _Gwen_ would be dead!" Merlin let his words ring out, echoing off of the stone walls, watching their effect on Arthur; he _had_ to believe him. Arthur stood still, and then slowly, he looked up at Merlin. Merlin couldn't read his expression.

"Prove it then."He murmured. "Prove it to me; do magic."

Merlin's heart sunk.

"I can't" he said slowly.

"That's what I thought. Go to bed Merlin." And Arthur turned away, their conversation over.

Merlin felt like crying. He had gone over this moment in his head so many times, in the worst case, Arthur had tried to kill him, in the best, he had thanked him for saving his life but never had he not believed him. Merlin tried to think of a way of proving his magic to Arthur, but he could think of nothing, it seemed as though Arthur had closed his mind to the idea.

Arthur looked up and was surprised to find that Merlin had actually left. He put his head, which was so full he thought it might explode, in his hands. He wanted tonight to be some hideous nightmare. The king of Camelot, his father had been kidnapped. He felt lost and alone, and now, the one person who he could always turn to, was apparently everything that Arthur despised. Arthur sighed. He didn't know whether he believed Merlin. Whether he believed that he was capable of evil. But were magic and evil the same thing? His father would have him think so. But if Merlin was telling the truth, he had only ever used his magic for good. And if he was telling the truth, it would explain a lot of 'luck' and 'coincidence' over the past few years.

As he sat there thinking it through, Arthur was starting to regret losing his temper. He guessed that rather than be forced to accept that everything his father had said about magic was wrong, Arthur had chosen no to believe Merlin, and push him away.

Standing up suddenly, Arthur realised that he needed to talk to Merlin. He couldn't imagine why he would tell Arthur he was magic unless he at least_ thought_ it was the truth. And then he remembered that Merlin had a plan. He _definitely_ needed to speak to him. Running out of his father's chambers, in the corridor, Arthur ran straight into Merlin, who had been running back to get Arthur.

Merlin was panting slightly, a look of triumph on his face.

"I can prove it Arthur" He said, trying to catch his breath. "I can prove that I am magic, and that I would _only_ use it for good."

Arthur looked into Merlin's sincere eyes. "Merlin, I know you're not evil." He half smiled. "You have a _lot _of explaining to do though."

Merlin couldn't believe it. "On the way- come on!" and he started off down the corridor, a bewildered Arthur close behind.

**I really hope this chapter doesn't disappoint too much. I know that every Merlin fan wants Merlin to tell Arthur about his magic so (I know it's silly) I felt a lot of pressure writing it, haha :S Reading through it it is a bit OOC :/ sorry about that. Please give me feedback/advice ,R&R? Thank you :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Answers

As they ran through the empty castle and through the courtyard, where Arthur hurriedly told the guards to get some rest ready to search properly in the morning, Merlin was jabbering away, Arthur only catching half of what he said. Phrases like "-and I realised she was a troll but you thought I was spying-"drifted back to Arthur, who was slightly behind.

"Slow down now Merlin" Arthur called, out of breath, as they reached the edge of the forest, "Where are we going?"

"I have something to show you" Merlin replied, smiling

Arthur hesitated.

"You do trust me Arthur?"

"I-"

"I could have killed you _hundreds_ of times, and trust me I've been tempted, but that's not the point...if I was going to, I would have killed you by now..." As Arthur listened to Merlin ramble on he sighed heavily and realised that he was still the same, annoying manservant.

"Come on then!" said Arthur moodily, interrupting Merlin mid sentence, storming down the path.

They walked in silence for a minute, before Arthur said tentatively,

"You said that Gwen would be dead if it weren't for you." It was a statement, not a question, but Merlin felt he owed the prince an explanation.

"You remember when Uther and Morgana found you in the woods, and Gwen was accused of witchcraft?"

"Yes, but that old ma- that was you! " Arthur looked flabbergasted for a second before narrowing his eyes at Merlin. "Dragoon?" He said slowly, enunciating the word the way he always did when Merlin said something especially stupid, one eyebrow raised.

"I think it was Dragoon the Great actually" said Merlin quietly, avoiding Arthurs gaze.

"I _knew _I recognised him, well, you. If I recall correctly, didn't you tell me I had the brains of a donkey?"

"And the face of a toad, yes." said Merlin, his head down to hide his grin.

"How did I not know" said Arthur, rolling his eyes.

Merlin laughed nervously, he was glad that Arthur was joking with him, but as the laughter died away, the seriousness of their situation seemed to return with the heavy silence.

"And you saved my father?" Arthur said quietly after a minute.

Merlin nodded. "Countless times, from all sorts of creatures"

"The troll, yeah"

"Not just that! You remember the physician, Edwin? I had to use magic to stop him from killing your father with these weird beetle things."

"How did you know he was evil? No one in the castle suspected him!"

"Well Gaius helped me, he'd met Edwin before."

"So Gaius knew? About your magic?"

"Yeah, he basically taught me everything I know, and how to use magic for good. I don't know what I'd do without Gaius." Merlin trailed off.

"So I guess you knew about Morgana too?"

"Err, yes, since before she went missing actually." Merlin didn't look at Arthur; he didn't want the fact that he nearly killed her twice to come up.

"What? Merlin, why didn't you _tell_ me?"

"Me? Accuse the King's ward of sorcery? Uther would have had my head!"

"I suppose."

"I did try to stop her though."

"You did?" said Arthur, incredulously.

"Of course I did! But it's hard when the whole of Camelot thinks she can do no wrong."

Arthur looked at Merlin. "So what's happened then? Why can't you do magic anymore?"

"Well I'm not entirely sure, but Gaius thinks, and I agree, that when you took that sword out of the stone, my magic got, sort of sucked in, in its place."

Arthur raised his eyebrows, but seeing the sincere look on Merlin's face, decided to go along with it.

"Ok." He said slowly. "So how do you get it back? Assuming you want it back? And how does all this tie in to saving my father?"

"Well that's what I'm hoping the dragon can tell me, I mean I have an _idea_ but-"

"The dragon!" Arthur had stopped dead. "Wha- what are you talking about? MERLIN!" he bellowed, causing birds to fly away, terrified, as Merlin had carried on walking. Merlin turned around, wincing slightly.

"Dragon?" Arthur demanded.

"We're nearly there, let me show you." Said Merlin, starting to turn around, but when Arthur didn't move he sighed and started walking towards him

"The Great Dragon, he's been helping me ever since I got to Camelot, I used to visit him under the castle. But since he-"Merlin paused, he didn't think now was the time to tell Arthur that he'd freed the dragon. "-escaped, I have to come down here to speak to him, seeing as everyone thinks he's dead."

"Including me! Merlin, you told me I killed the dragon!" Merlin nodded.

"I lied."

Arthur looked furious. "And you think this beast can be trusted? After it attacked Camelot? What's to stop it from killing us now?"

"Yes Arthur, I know I can trust him." He paused. "And he can't kill us now anyway, I wouldn't let him."

Arthur laughed. "What could you do about it? You don't have your magic, remember?"

"No, I don't" Merlin replied slowly, "But I _am_ still a dragonlord.

Merlin ignored Arthur's astonished face.

"Balinor, you remember him?" Arthur nodded, apparently speechless.

"He was my father. When he died, his power was passed on to me. You didn't kill the dragon, you got knocked unconscious and I made him leave Camelot and promise never to attack it again. Now he promises that his allegiance lies with me and…we're here!" Merlin said quickly, anxious to arrive and speak to Kilgharrah.

They had arrived in a huge clearing and Camelot was barely visible above the trees. Arthur was still, apparently lost for words as he emerged from the trees and looked around. Arthur remembered the look on Merlin's face when Balinor had been killed, and was angry with himself for telling Merlin not to cry.

"I'm sorry about your father" Arthur said eventually.

Merlin looked round and nodded, smiling slightly.

"How do you do it? Keep 'saving the day' and not getting any gratitude?"

Merlin laughed. "Its not easy, in fact, sometimes it's nearly impossible"

Arthur walked forward to stand next to Merlin and put his hand on his shoulder. Looking him in the eyes, Arthur said, "Thank you Merlin."

Merlin felt himself blush, he looked down. "That means a lot." He said quietly, before looking at Arthur. "Really, Arthur, more than you know"

They stood there together for a minute, Arthur's hand on Merlin's shoulder still.

Eventually, Arthur broke the silence.

"So, where' this dragon?"

Merlin walked forward, put his head back, and roared at the sky, summoning Kilgharrah, much to Arthur's surprise.

**Well once again, there is a lot of talking and I have rambled too much ( this was supposed to be the chapter where they actually speak to the dragon) I know not much has happened for a while, just more talking D: but I promise in the next few chapters there will be some action :) thank you for all the reviews and alerts, it really makes me want to keep writing :D and any advice you have will be greatly appreciated, R&R? ta :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Kilgharrah

"What the-"Arthur started: confused. He stared at Merlin wide eyed. Merlin grinned.

"Just wait."

Merlin seemed to be searching the sky for something, and Arthur followed suit. After a couple of minutes of silence, Arthur gasped. An enormous shape was getting bigger and bigger in the dark sky. As it got closer, Arthur gazed, awestruck at the shape, which seemed to be moving up and down as it grew steadily bigger. Suddenly, the a cloud slid away from the moon, covering the field in a milky glow, and casting light onto the enormous dragon. Arthur could make out every golden scale, glittering in the moonlight, he watched the leathery wings extend lazily and saw terrifying talons at the tip; sharp enough to kill them both with one blow. Piercing amber eyes gazed down, first at Merlin, hen at Arthur narrowing slightly, as the dragon landed, with surprising grace.

"Ahh, so you have chosen to tell the Prince the truth. The time of Albion is nearly upon us."

Merlin smiled nervously, he was worried this would be the Dragon's reaction; joy. Pleasure at the knowledge that Uther, the tyrant's reign was coming to an end.

"The king has been kidnapped." Merlin said hurriedly as he saw Arthur open his mouth to speak.

"By Morgause and Morgana, and I can't do anything about it because I don't have my magic."

Kilgharrah, who had looked unconcerned up until this point, frowned and lowered his head.

"It is essential that you look after your magic Merlin, without it you are-"

"I'm juts a servant, yah I know." said Merlin, rolling his eyes.

"I think I know how to get it back and save Uther." The dragon looked intrigued.

"Go on." He said softly and Merlin proceeded to tell him about him and Gaius' theory.

Arthur listened to what Merlin was saying, not taking his eyes off of the beast; he was still wary. It was odd listening to Merlin speak like this. He has always assumed that he was the more intelligent, competent one of the two, but for once, Merlin's words weren't mindless prattle, and Arthur wondered again how Merlin had kept it a secret for so long.

When Merlin had finished explaining, the dragon sighed.

"This is dangerous, young warlock, but if that is the path your destiny takes you down, you have little choice but to follow."

Merlin looked perplexed. He wished that the dragon would give him a straight answer for once.

"So it will work? If I'm touching the stone?" Merlin prompted.

"Yes." The dragon said slowly, "I believe so, but you must be careful, the witch is more powerful than you can imagine, and seeing her sister in danger will enrage her. You must be careful." He repeated, pensively.

"You know me!" Merlin said cheerily, breaking the tension that had built up.

The dragon sighed, "I'm afraid I do" then he laughed "Good luck Merlin, and you, Sire!" he called out has he rose into the night sky and disappeared into the distance.

Arthur finally relaxed, and, full of questions, he opened his mouth to speak, but Merlin cut in first.

"I don't think it will be hard to find them. The whole point in them kidnapping your father instead of killing him right there- oh sorry" Merlin added as Arthur flinched. "Was to get you to follow them, I mean, what's the point of killing the King of Camelot when _you're_ next in throne- you'd be even harder to overthrow than Uther! No, they'll want you to follow, and then they can kill both of you, leaving Morgana next in line to the throne"

"Oh, well that's just _great_ Merlin, for a second there, I though it was going to be bad news" said Arthur glaring at Merlin, voice heavy with sarcasm.

Merlin sighed, smiling slightly. "It means we can get them to come to _us_, by the stone, then I can get my magic back and save Uther" Merlin grinned and Arthur pouted.

"So now you want to use me as bait?"

"Not bait exactly… you just have to lure them close enough for me to take Morgause's powers" said Merlin, hiding his smile as he walked back the way they had come, into the trees.

"Luring…great." Arthur muttered and he followed Merlin sulkily.

When he reached the edge of the trees however, Arthur couldn't see Merlin anywhere. Bewildered, Arthur looked behind him and sighed. If he was hiding from him, he would kill him.

"Mer-!" Arthur started to bellow but someone put their hand over his mouth and pulled him behind a tree. Arthur reached for his sword but someone hissed in his ear;

"Shut up you prat, its me!" Arthur relaxed, and then turned to glare at Merlin.

"What the _hell_ are you playing at Merlin?" he whispered, furious. "You may be a sorcerer but you're still my servant, I can-"but he heard something behind him and Arthur spun round and peered out from behind the tree, Merlin peering out behind him.

They saw a figure stumbling a few metres away from them, but their face was in shadow. The figure appeared to be having trouble walking and Arthur saw a glint of silver as a sword caught the light. Pulling out his own sword, Arthur stepped out from behind the tree, signalling for Merlin to stay where he was. He walked slowly to where the figure was, but as he got close, the figure suddenly spun around.

"Arthur!" he shouted, flinging his arms out and nearly hitting Arthur with the sword.

"Gwaine?" shouted Merlin jumping out from behind the tree. "What are you doing he- are you _drunk_?" asked Merlin laughing.

"Me? Course not" slurred Gwaine, attempting to run forwards to hug Merlin but falling over a tree root.

Arthur sighed as Merlin snorted with laughter as Gwaine tried to pick himself up.

"To what do we owe this pleasure?" He said pouting slightly, but as Gwaine continued to struggle, Arthur cracked a smile.

**Sorry this has taken so long, I've had exams so I couldn't justify writing FFs XD I wrote this chapter quite quickly so it may be a bit OOC, sorry about that. Please review, I love reading them :D R&R? thank you :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**I only realised **_**after**_** I put Gwaine in the last chapter that he is now a Knight, so, for this story, he isn't xD (hence Merlin and Arthur's surprise at seeing him)**

Gwaine

Having just half dragged-half carried Gwaine all the way back to the castle, Merlin and Arthur collapsed side by side onto Gaius' bench, panting heavily whilst Gwaine's snores echoed all the way from Merlin's bed.

"That man!" Arthur gasped, clutching his chest. "Is more trouble than he's worth!"

Merlin laughed, still breathing heavily "He saved your life remember?" he said, grinning.

Arthur sighed, "Yes but this," he pointed at Merlin' door, "_this_ is just taking liberties." He exclaimed indignantly.

"Just to remind you; it's _my_ bed he's lying in now! What am I supposed to do?"

Arthur threw his head back and laughed, causing Gaius to stir in his sleep and Merlin to hiss "shhh!" at him.

"Sorry- I'm sure you'll find somewhere to sleep Merlin" His grin faded slowly. "So, what's the plan then?" his voice was hushed. "How are we going to get Morgan-"He paused and looked down slightly, unable to say his sister's name. "-them close enough to the rock?"

Merlin spoke softly, "I think they will be watching us. They will want to know when were coming, they're still clearly weary of you. So if we make it obvious we're _not_ going" Arthur began to interrupt him, but Merlin carried on. "Then they will come to _us_" Arthur's eyes widened as he realised what Merlin was talking about, but they narrowed again quickly.

"So I'm bait?" He said, sitting up straight and looking back at Merlin. "We wander off into the forest and wait for them to come and try to kill me?"

Merlin frowned, "You should get some sleep Sire, it's going to be a long day tomorrow" and stood up.

"Mer-!" Arthur began but with half a glance at Gaius he lowered his voice, "Merlin!" he hissed as Merlin walked towards his bedroom.

The Prince ran after him "What kind of plan is _that_? Merlin, I thought you're supposed to be clever now? You're a sorcerer for God's sake!"

Merlin turned, looking slightly insulted.

"I'd like to see you come up with something better." he murmured as he opened his bedroom door, doubling the sound of Gwaine's snoring. "Goodnight." He said moodily, shutting the door behind him and leaving a very frustrated Arthur standing behind the door.

As the sun rose steadily over Camelot, three men walked swiftly across the drawbridge and out into the lower town, a blond, strongly built man a few metres ahead of a skinny, black-haired man who had a spring in his step and a strong man with shoulder length, shining brown hair.

"Looks like he is _not_ a morning person." murmured Gwaine quietly, grinning at Merlin and nodding towards Arthur who was striding ahead moodily.

"Him? Naah, he's always like this" said Merlin in a mock whisper, making sure Arthur could hear him, though he lowered his voice and added, "Maybe you should apologise to him." Gwaine raised an eyebrow. "You want him to stay like _this_ all day?" Merlin added.

"Ahh maybe you're right Merlin" said Gwaine, pulling a pained expression and jogging up to Arthur.

Arthur glanced at Gwaine then looked straight ahead again, pouting slightly.

"Yes?" he said curtly.

Gwaine laughed. "Well I don't remember last night too well," his smile vanished quickly at Arthur's withering expression and he continued with a straight face.

"But, er-" he cleared his throat. "Merlin filled me in, and it seems I have you to thank for my well-being. I'd probably still be wandering to woods now if it weren't for you- it wouldn't be the first time!" he finished cracking a winning smile.

Arthur sniffed and called back, "Keep up Merlin!" before marching even faster, leaving Gwaine standing there.

"You're going to have to do better than _that_." Said Merlin as he caught up to him and Gwaine sighed.

He and Merlin caught up with Arthur and walked either side of him.

"So what I was trying to say," Gwaine continued. "Is that I'm _very_ sorry for any inconvenience I may have caused you last night"

Merlin shot him a warning glance. "That I _did_ cause you last night, I'm sorry."

Arthur was silent for a moment.

"I forgive you." He said shortly and Gwaine let out a sigh of relief. "Although it is Merlin you should be apologising to, it was his bed that you slept in and he had to sleep on the floor! Just because he's too spineless to ask for one, doesn't mean he doesn't deserve an apology too."

Merlin was dumbstruck. Was Arthur defending him? Even in that back-handed way, Merlin thought it was a very decent thing to do and blushed scarlet.

"Oh, erm," Gwaine cleared his throat, clearly as embarrassed as Merlin. "Yeah, I'm sorry Merlin."

"Oh, no don't worry about, its fine" babbled Merlin, still in shock at the Prince's apparent concern for him.

Arthur slowed down slightly and looked at Merlin. "So where are we going?" he asked.

Gwaine added, "Yeah what is going on? I'm guessing we're not just taking a stroll around the town?"

Merlin smiled. "No, unfortunately were not-"

Merlin filled Gwaine in on everything that had happened in the last few days- including him being magic, but he didn't seem too surprised.

"Ahh, I knew you must have _a_ skill Merlin, no ones that useless!" he said jokily punching Merlin's arm. "But seriously- that's great; you'll have to come to the tavern with me sometime, there's this _one_ barman who _hates_ me-"Arthur laughed and muttered "Can't imagine why." "- And you could just keep refilling our tankards; I'd love to lee his fac-!"

"Not that that doesn't sound _thrilling_ but I should remind you that my father is missing!" snapped Arthur.

"Oh yes, of course." Said Gwaine, unembarrassed. "So what are we doing about that then?"

Merlin continued to explain their plan.

"So when we get into the forest, don't mention this, because, like I said, they're probably watching us. We'll pretend to follow Arthur, searching for Uther, but I'll guide us to where the rock is, where we will make camp and I'll pretend to talk Arthur out of saving Uther. Arthur will then loudly tell us that as soon as the sun rises, were going back to the safety of Camelot and sending guards to search instead, as it's not safe."

Gwaine looked perplexed. "I don't-"

"Arthur is most vulnerable out in the open, with just us. If they hear that he is going back to Camelot, where they can't reach him, they _have_ to come and try to kill him here, tonight."

Arthur frowned and muttered, "So I am bait then."

Merlin grinned. "Yep." He said, just as they reached the edge of the forest.

**Thanks for reading, please leave any advice, it will be **_**greatly**_** appreciated. I'm in the middle of exams so uploads will be slow, sorry :( R&R? Thanks :D**


	12. Chapter 12

Old Magic

Morgause cold see Merlin and Arthur and one other man just ahead of her as she peered out from behind an old, gnarled tree. Her dark green, satin dress just skimming the leaf strewn floor, she glided gracefully a few metres forwards before dipping out of sight behind another tree. She could hear playful arguing and was slightly annoyed to see the Prince looking so unperturbed by his father's kidnap. He must be arrogant enough to think that saving him will be easy, she thought, smiling slightly at the thought of killing him.

"Do you _try_ to be this stupid Merlin, or were you born like it?"

"Oh no I practice regularly."

"It takes a lot of skill to sound _that_ thick, Arthur."

"Gwaine! I thought you were on my side!"

The sound of laughter drifting back towards Morgause died away just as a twig snapped beneath her feet.

"What was that?" came Arthur's manservant's anxious voice. Morgause cursed silently.

"I didn't hear anything Merlin, stop wining and hurry up" said Arthur, and for once, Morgause was glad of his arrogance.

"Well those ears are good for something then Merlin!" said the other man, cheerily thumping Merlin's back. Merlin still looked unsure;

"I don't think we should be doing this Arthur." he said earnestly, looking at the prince.

"Be quiet Merlin."

"No really, maybe we should go back and get the guards to search, this is too dangerous!" he continued, really starting to irritate Morgause now.

"Merlin, they've taken my father! I'm not just going to sit at home on my backside and do nothing." Morgause smiled, this was exactly how her and her sister expected, and wanted him to act.

"We have no idea where we're going and you're heir to the throne though Arthur, if you get killed-"

"That won't happen Merlin."

The other man spoke. "Arthur, maybe you should listen to Merlin, there's nothing we can do that guards couldn't. Think of the future of Camelot."

Morgause frowned. She wished she could just kill Arthur now, before the plan could go wrong, but Morgana had been insistent; "I want Uther to see his son die. I want him to know, to truly know what he has done to countless families." She had looked so determined, eyes bright and lips tense that Morgause hadn't been able to deny her. She would wait until they were asleep, and then take Arthur back to her camp. It will be more fun like this anyway, she thought as she crept forwards again, keeping up with the small party.

As darkness fell and the three men set up camp beside an enormous rock, Morgause was furious. Merlin and the man called "Gwaine" had been spouting a relentless stream of discouraging words to the Prince all day and as he lay down sleepily he muttered,

"Ok, ok I know. It's dangerous and stupid and my judgement was impaired by the fact it is my father. Happy?"

Merlin jerked his head to face Arthur, his arm resting on the stone. "So were going home? In the morning?"

"First thing. I will send out every knight of Camelot though, the entire army if I have to!" he retorted adamantly.

"Your father would understand Arthur; he would know that you're thinking of Camelot" Murmured Gwaine.

Morgause was shaking with rage, what kind of king would have his mind changed by a _servant_ and a _commoner_? That just proves that Arthur is not fit to be king, that Morgana will make a _much_ better monarch, she thought. Her rage consuming her, Morgause decided in an instant. She would start with Merlin, then kill Gwaine then take Arthur back to her sister.

Her stone cold glare fixed on Merlin, she raised her still shaking arm and muttered the words; _"__Swilte, Merlin!" _

A piercing, chilling scream echoed round the small, dark clearing. A blinding gold light shot from tree to tree, enclosing four figures, two standing up, and two apparently unconscious.

* * *

><p>Miles away, Morgana gasped awake, a bloodcurdling scream vibrating in her eardrums. Heart pounding, she called "Sister?" tentatively, to no reply. Scrambling to her feet she threw back the material of the tent and ran into the centre of the clearing.<p>

"Morgause!" she screamed, panic rising inside her. She knew she must be in trouble, she could feel it.

Her eyes burning with tears she cried "Sister? Are you there?" knowing that it was no good.

Next to her, Uther stirred and looked warily up at Morgana, whose dark green eyes changed immediately from worry and compassion to icy hatred.

"This is our fault!" she screamed at Uther, her beautiful features contorted in rage and panic, as she hurriedly began to untie him from the stone table, fumbling slightly, blinded by tears. Once he was free from the table, Morgana muttered under her breath and his hands and feet were bound together with twinkling chains.

As soon as Morgana made sure his feet were tightly bound, she muttered "_ácwíne ábeþece __Æðelflæd!"_ and they both disappeared.

**I'm sorry it is taking so long, I'm in the middle of exams at the mo D: I wrote it in Morgause's POV (sort of) to show how Merlin's plan worked, but I'm not really sure if that worked at all so feedback and advice would be much appreciated :) thank you for reading :D R&R?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or the legend or anything really**

**A/N sorry it's been so long, my exams are finally over *yaaaay* so I will have ample time for writing/fangirling :D This is sort of the main chapter where everything happens so i don't know really how it will turn out : )**

Witches

"Merlin!"

Arthur ran over to Merlin's unconscious body and shook him, Gwaine searching the clearing for any sign of movement, sword out.

"What just happened?" He called back to Arthur, voice slightly higher than usual as he continued to peer through trees either side of them.

"I don't know, _Merlin,_ wake up!" said Arthur, shaking him even harder.

"Wait-shhhhh." whispered Gwaine, running over to Arthur and crouching next to him and Merlin.

"What if it was magic? What if Morgause came, Merlin said she would." Gwaine's eyebrows were furrowed, his jaw tense.

"If it was, she could still be here." Arthur breathed to Gwaine.

He stood up and turned on the spot quietly. The clearing was completely silent, apart from a slight ringing in the air. Suddenly, a shuffling noise could be heard, growing louder and louder until there was an enormous crash. Gwaine jumped to his feet and stood next to Arthur, both their swords pointing in the direction of the sound. More shuffling of leaves and suddenly a figure was visible through the trees. Gwaine gasped and Arthur ran forwards.

"Father!" he cried, running forwards to catch the King before he tripped over the chains around his feet again.

"Arthur, run, it's not safe!" He panted, staring, wide eyed at something over Arthur's shoulder. Arthur spun around to see his sister glaring at him, her eyes bright amber. Before he could move there was a rush of air and a scream as Morgana collapsed, revealing a shaky Merlin standing behind her, his hand outstretched.

Before Arthur could do anything except gape at his incompetent manservant doing powerful magic, Merlin had rushed over and undone the King's chains, muttering a spell under his breath.

"Bu- he- Arth-" Uther stuttered, but it was apparently too much for him to handle, and he feinted.

Arthur jumped to his feet, "Where's Morgause?" he yelled at nobody in particular and to his surprise, Melrin grinned.

"We don't have to worry about her, Arthur it worked! I've got her magic."

Merlin's smile was so bright, Arthur realised that he had not smiled properly in days. The relief infectious, Arthur grinned as well. Gwaine ran over to them,

"So what are we going to do about her?" he asked, pointing to a stirring Morgana. Merlin frowned and walked over to her. He crouched down beside her and said softly.

"It's not too late, Morgana. It is Arthur's destiny to bring magic back to Camelot; it won't be like this forever."

Morgana looked up into Merlin's earnest blue eyes and whispered, "You're magic." He nodded.

There was a rush of air and Merlin found himself crashing into the ground ten feet back.

Morgana stood up, gracefully and walked slowly towards Merlin, smiling slightly.

"Oh it is too late Merlin. It's been too late ever since you tried to poison me. And now you've hurt my sister, honestly Merlin, it's as if you're _begging_ me to kill you."

She rose her hand, but instead of pointing it at Merlin she spun around and flames burst out of her hand towards Gwaine, who had been about to attack her from behind.

"Tut tut." she said slowly looking from Gwaine, who was struggling to extinguish himself, to Arthur, who was staring at her, eyes full of betrayal and anger. "Boys behave, or I'm going to have to kill you too."

Merlin couldn't see, his head felt as if it were about to explode and he tried to focus on what was happening but he kept slipping in and out of consciousness. He was only vaguely aware of chains forming around Arthur and the slightly charred Gwaine, and her getting closer and closer until he could feel her only inches away.

"You knew. Merlin, you realised it long before i could have worked it out. I confided in you. I told you about my nightmares, and what did you do? Did you help a friend? Did you tell me that, it's ok, you're magic too? That it is a _gift _not a curse? No."

She stood up, towering above him now. "You _lied_ like the coward you are."

Her face darkened. "I was afraid and alone, and _you_ were the only one who could have helped me. Maybe things would have been different if you had."

She looked down at Merlin, considering him.

"I- Morgana I wanted to tell you, but you are the King's ward!" Merlin said, trying to stay conscious.

"And you were a coward!" She snapped.

"I led you to the Druids; they offered you far more help than I could have, but that's not the point, is it? You were always, going to do this, I just couldn't see it." Merlin raised his head slightly, the world spun but he stabilised himself. "The Dragon knew though." He muttered, his strength starting to come back to him now as he sat up slightly.

"Stop making excuses Merlin." She said, smiling sweetly.

"No, you see I don't need excuses. I haven't murdered innocent people, taken a throne that doesn't belong to me or _abused_ the magic that I am honoured to have." Merlin said as he got to his feet, shakily.

"You are no angel Merlin." Said Morgana, not noticing that Merlin's strength was coming back to him.

"You can't honestly tell me that nobody has been hurt as a consequence of your actions? Ha, i thought not! And as for the throne, I am Uther's daughter! Even if he never wanted me, i am an heir to the throne of Camelo-"

Merlin was ready, his eyes flashed gold as his spell rushed towards Morgana, who threw out her hand and blocked it. Morgana looked furious; she hissed "Swilte!" and arrows flew towards Merlin. Rolling out of the way he shouted "Burné!" and fire erupted from his hand and created a cage around Morgana. Merlin scrambled to his feet, but heard a muffled shout from within the furnace and a gale started to blow through the clearing. Merlin felt like he was about to be blown away, and the smoke from the fire was blinding him but he heard Arthur shout:

"Merlin, Look!"

He squinted towards the flames to see the fiery cage getting closer and closer to him.

He threw himself behind the stone and as the flames grew and grew, licking at the trees, Merlin tried to summon his magic again, though exhaustion threatened to overpower him.

Slumped against the stone, Merlin took a deep breath and muttered "leccan wæter." pointing one hand at the flames and then "Bebiede þe arisan staenen!" Pointing his other hand at Morgana.

After a second of surging, roaring water, as a tidal wave erupted from behind the stone, drenching the clearing, there was silence.

Merlin pulled himself to his feet and walked over to Gwaine and Arthur who were staring at something over his shoulder. He seemed trancelike as he muttered something and their chains disappeared. Merlin turned around all three of them stared.

Where Morgana had been standing, stood a life- size statue of a beautiful woman with flowing, long hair, the face contorted in rage and fear.

As they stood there, dripping wet, Gwaine started to laugh. He thumped Merlin's back and said;

"You did it! Ha!"

Merlin smiled, still drained but a feeling of relief and happiness was spreading through him. "Yeah." He said quietly, looking up at the statue.

As Arthur jogged over to where Uther lay, Merlin suddenly remembered something: Morgause.

"No! Father?" came Arthur's panicked voice. Merlin and Gwaine spun around to see Arthur cradling the Kings lifeless body, a scarlet stain spreading slowly across his chest.

**A/N Please give feedback, I love getting reviews (it actually makes my day-I know I'm sad) And thank you for all the reviews/alerts/favourites :D I realise it turned a bit Harry Pottery with the magic bit :/ but I wasn't sure how to change that. R&R? Thank you :D x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

_-One month later-_

Arthur stood, his face set, and his jaw locked, facing the crowd as a glistening crown was placed slowly onto his head.

He didn't hear the applause that followed, or the chanting of "Lon live the King!"

All Arthur could hear was the thundering of his heartbeat as he struggled to stay strong. This was the biggest moment in his life; he could finally make a difference to this kingdom, right the wrongs that his Father had caused. His Father. Arthur swallowed. As the bitter-sweet emotions surged through his body, Arthur felt himself walking down the aisle created by the crowd. He felt himself smiling and waving, but behind his dazzling smile, he was vacant.

...

As he reached his chambers, Arthur found Merlin already there.

"Are you okay Sire?" Asked a beaming Merlin.

Arthur tried to smile, but it turned into more of a grimace.

"'Course you're not." Said Merlin, still smiling as he rested a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "But you will be. You are destined to be the greatest King Camelot ever had."

"But I don't think-"

Merlin cut him off. "You _are_ ready. I can feel it."

Arthur smiled. "There's something about you Merlin..."

**A/N I am sooooo sorry for the **_**enormous**_** gap between updates D: I sort of lost inspiration but I hope this ending is okay, and thank you so much for reading :D Please review and tell me what you thought of the story :) x**


End file.
